<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Descendant Mu AU by DeckofDragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243062">Descendant Mu AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons'>DeckofDragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Celebrating the New Year, New Decade, and 100+ Followers Drabble Event [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Fluff, Gen, Great-Granddad Snatcher, Great-Granddaughter Mu, My AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mu is Snatcher long lost great-granddaughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mustache Girl &amp; Snatcher (A Hat in Time)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Celebrating the New Year, New Decade, and 100+ Followers Drabble Event [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Great-Granddaughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The request from my tumblr event:<br/>"Drabble request: Snatcher decides hes now mu's dad, buts shes kinda angsty and awful and she really doesnt want to have anything to do with him, so snatcher tries really hard to get her to trust him (I love your writing btw"</p>
<p>I already had the idea for this AU so I decided to go ahead and use it for this prompt, otherwise I might never have gotten around to writing anything for it. I made it its own fic because I would like to write more for it in the future if I can. And I'm not the one who thought up the 'Descendant Mu AU' name for it, that was another anon making a request for it specifically after this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It might’ve just been a coincidence, probably was in fact, but the child currently trespassing into Subcon Forest looked almost <em>exactly</em> like an older version of Lucy. The most prominent difference was the mustache, implying at least one of her parents was from the island. But the resemblance was uncanny and made Snatcher uncomfortable.</p>
<p>If he didn’t know better, he’d suspect that maybe the kid was related to Lucy. But Lucy had been killed by Vanessa along with the entire kingdom. That bitch had <em>certainly</em> been crazy enough to kill her own daughter, especially since she’d wanted a boy so she could name him ‘Lukas’ after Snatcher’s real name. Her disappointment about getting a girl instead had led to Snatcher being Lucy’s primary caretaker. So Snatcher had always assumed, Vanessa had killed Lucy when she’d frozen the entire kingdom despite having no confirmation because what else could’ve happened?</p>
<p>So, the little girl in the red hood certainly couldn’t be related to Lucy in anyway despite the strong resemblance and fact that enough time had certainly passed for Lucy to have grown up and have kids of her own and for those kids to grow up and have children of <em>their</em> own. Besides, resemblances didn’t travel through the family that long. … Except sometimes they did because Vanessa had looked just like the portraits of her grandmother when she was young. Also, blond hair like that was royal lineage thing so maybe…</p>
<p>Nope, not possible. He wasn’t entertaining that idea anymore. It was a coincidence, a disconcerting one but nothing more. … But now Snatcher would have to eventually end up killing a child that looked similar to his long dead daughter, wasn’t that just peachy? Could he even bring himself to <em>do</em> that? … Only one way to find out.</p>
<p>She soon stepped into one of his traps. He let her squirm in the net a bit before dragging her into his pocket dimension, freeing her.</p>
<p>“AHAHAHAHA FOOOOOOOOOL!”</p>
<p>“That’s not scary,” the girl said with a scowl before he could say anything more. … What did she mean it ‘wasn’t scary’? It was <em>very</em> scary, that’s why he <em>did</em> it. “And neither is whatever this place is.” She gestured vaguely around her. “Purple fog is even less scary than a cliché haunted forest.”</p>
<p>“You’re <em>lucky</em> I’m in a generous mood today kid because otherwise I’d kill you for that.” Would he though? He’d never killed a kid before and even up close the resemblance to Lucy was still strong – not as strong but still just as undeniable – and he didn’t like it. “Though it’s less a generous mood and more a need for a new contractor to do my dirty work. The last one lost his head in an unfortunate accident. So instead of eating your soul and tossing you corpse into the swamp, I’ll offer you a job.” He snapped his fingers, making a contract and quill appear before her.</p>
<p>She frowned at it. … What would he do if she didn’t sign? He’d have to kill her, right? Because that’s what he did with people who refused to sign his contracts. But… would he be able to so with her? He’d have to kill her eventually anyway regardless for intruding into his forest but he wanted to put it off at least. Give him some damn time to get over how much she looked like his daughter.</p>
<p>After what felt like ages but was only seconds, she looked back up at him. “If I sign it and get rid of the fire spirits or whatever, will you let me continue to the manor?”</p>
<p>Treasure hunters had come into the forest, looking to loot the manor tons of times before but that’s not something children did, right? “Why would a child want to go to the manor? You’re aware it’s dangerous, right?”</p>
<p>“I don’t care. My grandma said she’s from there, that she was royalty or something. So I’ve inherited the crown and the money and all the stuff and I need it for something. Don’t ask what it is because it’s none of your business. Now, if I do this,” she pointed to the contract, “because you’re too lazy to deal with your own damn pests, will you let me go to the manor without bothering me anymore?”</p>
<p>Snatcher struggled to keep a straight face. “Uh… sure.” Anything to get her to go away right now because <em>what the fuck</em>?</p>
<p>With a huff, the girl signed the contract. It automatically disappeared in a puff of smoke. Snatcher snatched up her soul, “For safe keeping,” he said before dropping her from his pocket dimension like a hot potato before she could even try to say anything.</p>
<p>He summoned the contract back to read her signature. ‘<em>Mu</em>’. There was no way that could be her real name, right? Not that it mattered, she could’ve signed with a scribble and it would count because the contract was magic. So it wasn’t something to be concerned about.</p>
<p>Nope, instead he was concerned about what she’d said about her supposed grandmother. Either Mu herself or her grandma had made the story up. Which, didn’t matter because either way it was a lie, possibly based off the fact Mu looked like she had Subcon royal blood in her so presumably her elders might too.</p>
<p>It was all just a big coincidence and he didn’t like it. There was no way Mu was his great-granddaughter, it just wasn’t possible. … It wouldn’t hurt to look into a little more though, right? Just to rule it out completely. After he did that, he’d carry on with things like normal, treat her like any other contractor. … What if she <em>was</em> his granddaughter though? What would he do then? … He’d figure that out if and only if that was the case. It probably wasn’t so it wasn’t something he needed truly consider.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is it ok if i request something for Descendant Mu Au? Mu manifests magic. Can be ice or anything to your liking, fluff or angst, im just down with whatever. Ty!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hate this,” Mu complained as she looked up from her failed attempt at knitting. “How do you <em>stand</em> this?”</p>
<p>“You’re the one who asked me to teach you,” Snatcher replied. And he’d done his best to show her how it was done, it wasn’t his fault she was too impatient to pay proper attention.</p>
<p>“That’s because it <em>looked</em> like fun but it’s <em>not</em>. How do you make it neat and even like that?” She pointed at what he was knitting.</p>
<p>Snatcher sighed and showed her again. Was this what raising his daughter would’ve been like? Trying very hard to not get frustrated with her whenever she asked him to teach or show how to do something and then <em>not</em> paying attention to him when he did? Maybe it was just a Mu thing or perhaps just a teenager thing because as of one month ago, Mu officially was one.</p>
<p>Regardless, they were at least making some kind of progress towards something. Normally when Mu wanted to learn something from him, she followed him around – thinking she was being sneaky but not really – and tried to learn via mimicking him. It’s how she’d learned to set up traps. But this time she’d asked him to teach her how to knit because she’d seen him repairing one of the Subconites. Now if only she had a tad more patience and wasn’t trying to go so fast and expecting so much out of her first time knitting and maybe they’d be getting somewhere in that regard too instead of going over the same stuff for an hour straight.</p>
<p>She inevitably ended up with what was basically a tangled bit of yarn. With a frustrated growl, she threw it and the needles to the ground. With that outburst came a flash of magic that made Snatcher flinch and snap up out of his chair, sending his own knitting stuff to his pocket dimension. He glanced around at the hollow and surrounding forest. Only Vanessa used that kind of magic but… she was still back at the mansion and it had been close so…</p>
<p>He looked back down at Mu. Her borrowed knitting needles and sorry excuse for a knitted square were now encased in ice and frozen to the ground. She was looking down at it too but now looked back up at him. Her expression went from confused to slightly concerned at whatever she saw on his face.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” she asked.</p>
<p>Putting on a forced smile, Snatcher lowered himself back into the chair. “Nothing.” It made sense Mu would inherit ice magic from Vanessa because Vanessa had gotten it from her own mom, it was hereditary. So in hindsight, Snatcher should’ve seen this coming. It hadn’t occurred to him though and thus was a surprise, an unfortunately unpleasant one.</p>
<p>Mu frowned and then looked back down at the frozen yarn and needles at her feet. “Well uh… in that case, what the heck just happened with this?” She pointed to it and then looked back up at him.</p>
<p>“Ice magic kiddo. Your mom probably had it, right? It’s hereditary.”</p>
<p>“Um… I think she did. I know grandma did. I’d uh… kind of forgotten because… you know.” The whole thing with the Mafia. “But I have it now and that’s <em>awesome</em>! If the dumb Mafia ever try to show up on the island again or here in the forest, I won’t <em>need</em> your help to get rid of them this time, I’ll just freeze them all to death instead. It’ll be <em>great</em>!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m sure it will but, try not to use it around any of the Subconites, okay?” It would freak them out for sure.</p>
<p>“Why not? It’s…” Her face fell, turning into a grimace as she undoubtedly realized the answer to her question. “Oh yeah, because of great-grandma Vanessa, right? Oof. I won’t use it around them, I swear. I will <em>also</em> not use it around you.”</p>
<p>“Nah, kid, don’t worry about me, I’m fine with it.” It had scared him the first time but he could deal with it.</p>
<p>She frowned at him though. “I <em>know</em> the tale of Queen Vanessa and the Prince, Grandpa, you can’t fool me.” And because of his own actions, she’d fond out he was the Prince from that tale which is what had led to the reveal of him being her great-grandfather too. “So, <em>you</em> have even more of a reason to hate ice and ice magic than the Subconites. So, I <em>won’t</em> use my newfound magic around you either, okay?” She was serious about it too. Which was… rather nice because he <em>could</em> deal with it but he’d rather not have to.</p>
<p>“Well, okay then,” he replied. He still wasn’t used to being called ‘Grandpa’ but it was less jarring than ‘Great-Grandpa’ probably would’ve been so he was perhaps fortunate she hadn’t chosen to call him that instead despite it being accurate. “Thanks, I guess.”</p>
<p>She smiled at him. “Now, I’m going to go practice magic alone in my hollow because I need to have it mastered if the Mafia come back. I’ll be back for more knitting lessons <em>later</em>. So, see you later, bye.” She gave him a little wave before dashing off.</p>
<p>Snatcher sighed, relaxing back into his chair. Hopefully the next knitting lesson would go better than this one had even before the ice magic reveal had unnerved him. He wished her luck in mastering her magic though. He remembered what it was like to be powerless without magic, it was <em>awful</em>. And on top of that, during everything she’d been through, she was just a kid. Being able to properly defend herself and take out anyone who tried to hurt her should be good for her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>